The Sexual Tension
by xocourtneyxo
Summary: Takes place while Lucas and Brooke are in NYC visiting Haley. This is a ChrisBrooke fan fic. COMPLETE.. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I have NO idea why I'm starting another fic. I am in the middle of writing three. A GH, An OTH, And A Degrassi. Oh well.. This is going to be a chris/brooke fic. It takes place while Lucas and Brooke are still in NY visiting Haley.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own anything!

Brooke sighed. This was boring. You could only shop so much. Walking past Chris's hotel room, Brooke stopped. Haley and Lucas were out playing 'best buddies' again, and Brooke was b-o-r-e-d. Sighing, she opened Chris's hotel room door and plopped down on a chair.

Chris looked up from his guitar to see the feisty brunette. Smirking, he spoke. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my hottness. Wanna skip the conversation and just have sex now?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, jackass. Tutorwife, or..soon to be exwife, thanks to you, and Broody went out and totally left me outie. I'm bored,  
and you don't have a life."

Chris nodded his head. "I see. So you came here to insult me?"

Brooke pretended to think for a second before nodding her head enthusiastically. "Yep. Pretty much. It makes my day go by a lot quicker." She added in her signiture dimpled smirk.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Hmm. I see. Why don't you just run to the mall and pick out those totally adorable five thousand dollar shoes that you think are oh so cute?" Chris asked her mockingly.

Brooke held her heart. "Ouch. That one hurt, rockstar." Brooke let out a little giggle. "Who knew being made fun of could be such a turn on?"

Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, well everything I do is a turn on for most girls." He said cockily.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him playfully before nodding to the guitar. "You always seem to have that thing, but I've never really seen you do anything with it."

Chris nodded his head before picking up the guitar. He strummed a little bit before putting it down. "That's my baby. I don't go anywhere without it."

Brooke nodded her head before picking it up herself.

Immediately, Chris's eyes bulged out of his head. "Whoa, princess. Put the guitar down. I just said it was my baby, I don't want you killing it."

Brooke rolled her eyes. " I can play."

Chris let out a laugh. "Yeah, right."

Brooke raised her eyebrows, smirking. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

Chris thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah. I'll buy you dinner at the most expansive restraunt around here if you can play something I pick out." Chris said, stressing the 'I'.

Brooke nodded her head. "I'm in the mood for lobster, Rockstar."

Chris walked over to his bag and picked up the sheet music for 'When The Stars Go Blue', his duet with Haley.

"I'll make it easy for you. Just sing Haley's parts." Chris said as he sat next to her.

Brooke studied the music for a moment before nodding her head. "Deal."

Strumming a few notes, Brooke began to sing. "Dancin where the stars go blue. Dancin when the evenin fell. Dancin in my..wooden shoes, in a wedding gown."

Chris was shocked. Her voice was different than Haley's. She had a seductiveness to her. It was like she could lure you in with her voice.

Chris woke from his thoughts when Brooke stopped. "I changed my mind. I DEFINATELY want Italian tonight, Kellar." She said winking as she walked out of the hotel room.

Chris sat there shocked. She was definately different than any girl he had ever met. She had a bitchiness and spunk that came from the heart. She was quick with the comebacks, and could sing great.

It was final. Chris Kellar had found his match. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Brooke finished applying her lip gloss as she heard a knock on the door. "One minute." Brooke spoke. Walking over to the door, Brooke expected to see Chris.  
Instead, it was Haley.

Confused, Brooke smiled. "Hey, come on in." She said as she made room for her friend to enter the hotel room.

Haley smiled. "So I hear you and Chris are going on a DATE." Haley said, the smile on her face huge.

Brooke scoffed. "In his dreams. I won a bet. He owes me dinner. That's it."

Haley laughed. "You sound just like him. It's sooo a date.Both of you are in TOTAL denial." Haley plopped herself down on Brooke's king size bed.

Brooke laughed as she sat next to her. "So, totally hypothetical, but if it WERE a date, would you go all jealous girlfriend on me?" Brooke asked, trying not to hit a sore spot. She had really wondered if 'Naley' as everyone put it, would make it through all the drama.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm a married girl, Tigger. I don't go 'jealous girlfriend' on anyone unless they're hitting on my husband."

Brooke looked at her, sending Haley a sympathetic smile. "Neither of you are wearing your wedding rings anymore. It's sort of like..crushing everyone's spirits.  
If Hales and Nathan can't make true love work, maybe it doesn't exist."

Haley sat up. "Brooke, it exists. Trust me. To this day, whenever I see Nathan I get butterflies. I'm not wearing my wedding ring because I don't deserve to.  
And he's not wearing his because he hates me." Haley added the last part, laughing slightly as she stifled back tears.

Brooke patted Haley's arm. "He doesn't hate you, T.G. Trust ME."

The girls were interrupted by a loud, obnoxious pounding on the door. Brooke got up and opened it to see Chris Kellar in all his glory.

He invited himself inside and sat down in a chair near the desk. "Wow, you look like crap." He said to Haley, who was trying to wipe her eyes.

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "You're such an asshole." She said before grabbing her purse. "And THAT'S why I plan to milk you for every damn dime you're worth"  
She finished with her dimpled smirk in place.

Chris nodded his head, smiling. "Let's go then." He said as he held out his elbow.

Brooke laughed a little before linking arms with him. "Tutor girl, you gonna be okay?" She asked, having pity on her friend.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Brooke. Go. Have fun." She said, smiling.

Brooke nodded her head. "Lead the way, rockstar."

Walking through the streets of New York city was different than Tree Hill. Brooke looked around, amazed. "Wow, this is amazing." She spoke in a quiet voice.  
It was night time, so every building was lit up.

Chris looked at her. "Yeah, it definately is." He stared at her smirking.

Brooke rolled her eyes before playfully slapping his arm. "I meant the buildings."

Chris laughed. "And I meant you."

Brooke laughed along with him. "Please, do those lines actually work? I mean, are girls THAT desperate?" She asked, disbelieving.

Chris nodded his head. "That was NOT a line... yeah,okay, girls DO usually fall for it. But you're not like other girls."

Brooke nodded her head. "You haven't noticed that by now?"

Their conversation was broken when Chris stpped so they stood outside of a tiny Italian restraunt called 'Carmines' (Yes this is a real restraunt in the city. No, I don't own it..but they have really good food.)

Brooke smiled. "It's perfect." She said as she dragged him inside. Once they reached the front, a woman was standing there.

Plastering on a fake smile, she spoke. "Hi, table for how many?"

Brooke looked around the room, counting invisible heads. "Uhh..onnne..twooo..three.." She continued counting under her breath. "Two." She said as if she solved some sort of mystery.

The lady gave her a bitchy snarl. "Look, it's my job to ask that, okay?"

Brooke smiled. "Right, but it's not your job to be a bitch. Now find us a table before I tell your manager how very rude you were being to us." Brooke finished with a smirk.

Chris laughed slightly next to her. This girl was good. It was obvious that there were no available tables, so Brooke had her own idea.

The lady spoke. "I'm sorry, Miss, but there are a bunch of people waiting before you."

Brooke narrowed her eyes, taking a step closer to the podium the woman was standing on. Leaning onto it, Brooke spoke. "Well then, maybe I should just have that little conversation with your manager. I'm pretty sure he'll be able to get us a table..and get rid of the psycho bitch employee who was verbally harrassing me."

The lady clenched her jaw before slowly nodding her head. "Fine. Next time, make a reservation." She said as she gathered two menus."Right this way."

Once they were seated, Chris burst into laughter. Brooke soon joined in with him. "You're good, Davis." He said in between laughs.

Brooke nodded her head. "Oh, I know. Persuasion is only one of my talents." She said, winking.

Chris smiled before raising his glass of water to her. "I think I finally found my match."

Brooke smiled back as she raised her glass to him. "To being friends."

Exactly two hours and twenty six minutes later, Brooke had Chris jammed against the front door of his hotel room. "I want you." She hungrily whispered in between breath taking kisses. Chris nodded his head as he tried to get the keys from his back pocket. "I want you too, but do you wanna have sex in the hotel's hallway?" He asked, trying to gain his composure.

With her body pressed against his, Brooke pretended to think about it before giving him one last kiss. "Hurry up, lover." She spoke huskily into his ear.

Chris felt himself shudder. Since when did THE Chris Kellar get all shaky over a girl? How about since the girl was drop dead sexy and had herself pressed against him. Yeah, that must have been when THAT started happening.

Chris fumbled with the keys, and opened the door. The second he did, he pulled Brooke inside.

Brooke hungrily ripped off his shirt as he worked on hers. Pushing him onto the bed, Brooke stattled him. Kissing him hard on the lips, Chris flipped her over so that he was on top of her. Leaving kisses all over her flat stomach, he heard her moan. That was when he heard it. The knock on the door.

"Go away!" Chris screamed as he kissed Brooke on the lips.

"Chris! It's Haley. Come on, open uuuuppp." She said through the door.

Chris sighed as he rolled off of Brooke. "I'll be right back." He spoke, out of breath.

Brooke nodded her head, still in shock. This was...wow. Chris Kellar was a GOD. In more ways than one. Brooke didn't want to have sex with him because he was hot..which he was, but because she loooved his personality. He was the only person who could actually compete with her for a battle of witts, and possibly even win.

Chris walked to the door, pushing Haley away from his room. "What!" He asked, very agitated.

Brooke laughed inside the hotel room. He wanted her JUST as badly. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, Brooke put her halter top back on. She walked out of the hotel room and spotted Chris and Haley. Haley looked shocked to say the least.

"Brooke! Hey. I thought you were in your...oh my God. You two were having sex." Haley said, embarrassed that she had interrupted.

Brooke smiled. "No..we were TRYING to ALMOST have sex.Don't worry, tutor girl. I have a feeling that Chris and I will have plenty more chances." She said before leaving him with a kiss on the cheek and a sexy wink. "I'll see you soon, Rockstar." She added seductively as she walked to the elevator.

Chris stood there speechless for the first time in his life. One thing was for sure. This girl was certainly doing a number on him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I love them all!

Disclaimer: nope.own nothing

Brooke sighed as she sat in front of her mirror. She did her hair for the millionth time that day. It wasn't a huge deal. Lucas, Haley, Chris, and herself were going out to breakfast. She couldn't help but want to look hot for Chris, though.

After straightening her hair, Brooke picked up her pink halter top and white mini skirt. Slipping them on, along with a pair of Jimmy Choo heels, Brooke sighed in satisfaction.

Looking in the mirror, Brooke smirked. "You look hot." She said to herself.

"I know I do, thanks prom queen." Said a cocky voice from the door.

Brooke turned around to see Chris. "Hey rockstar." She said, with a huge smile on her face.

Chris nodded his head slowly. "Brooke."

Brooke simply grabbed her bag before walking out the front door. Chris followed her, having to jog to catch up. Once they reached the elevator, Brooke practically threw him inside.

Pressing herself against him, she kissed him with all she could. "You really do look hot." She said in between kisses.

Chris nodded his head. "So do you." The moment once again was broken by a couple walking inside.

Brooke let out a frustrated sigh along with Chris. "Can't you see that we're in the middle of something? Normally I'd suggest a sexy foursome, but you're a bit too old for my liking." Brooke practically yelled to the middle aged couple.

The woman and her husband quickly grabbed their things and rushed out of the elevator.

"Thanks." Brooke said, flashing her dimpled smile. Once the doors closed, Brooke pressed the 'stop' button.

"How about five minutes in the elevator? I'm pretty sure you're on MY elevator list...and I KNOW I'm on your's." Brooke said as she closed the distance between them.

Chris leaned down and kissed her. Getting tangled up in eachother, both forgot that they were supposed to meet Haley and Lucas for breakfast.

Breaking the breath taking kiss, Chris spoke. "Oh my God, I can't BELIEVE I'm about to say this, but...We need to meet Haley and Lucas for breakfast."

Brooke nodded her head. "Fine." Was all she said before pressing the 'GO' button. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she put her hands into his back pockets.  
"Just so you know, you DEFINATELY made my elevator list too." She said before leaning up to engage in one more kiss.

Exiting the elevator, they saw Lucas and Haley impatiently waiting. Lucas practically ran up to them. "Where the hell WERE you guys?" He asked, worried

Brooke shrugged, before speaking. Trying not to laugh, she spoke. "We got stuck in the elevator?"It was more like a question than a statement.

Chris snorted, which caused Brooke to erupt into giggles. Chris and Brooke were standing in the middle of the hotel, hysterrically laughing at a joke that only they understood.

Haley looked between the two. "I don't wanna know." She said before grabbing Brooke's arm, which left Lucas and Chris to walk together.

Linking her arm into Haley's, Brooke spoke. "Tutor girl, Chris is HOT."

Haley rolled her eyes. "What about Lucas?" She asked, worried about her best friend.

Brooke looked at her like she was crazy. "Lucas? He's into Goldilocks. Also known as my best friend. ALSO known as Peyton Sawyer."

Haley looked at Brooke like she was crazy. "No, Brooke, Lucas wants..." She began, but Chris cut them off.

Putting one arm around Haley's shoulders and the other around Brooke's, Chris spoke. "Look, Hales, can we trade walking partners? I don't think Brother Bear likes me very much."

Haley rolled her eyes before nodding her head. "Yeah, whatever." She said before removing Chris's arm from her shoulders.

Walking towards Lucas, Haley linked arms with him. "Hey, bestest buddy." She said, smiling.

Lucas wasn't paying attention. He was too busy watching Chris with his arm around Brooke as he tickled her.

With his jaw clenched, Lucas finally said something. "Hales?"

Haley looked over at him, then followed his eyes toward where he was looking. She couldn't lie to her best friend, but she couldn't have him find out that the girl he's in love with is kinda sorta dating his secret enemy. "Yeah?" She asked, still unsure.

With his jaw still clenched, Lucas put both of his hands into fists. "Since when are Brooke and Chris all...buddy buddy?"

Haley shrugged. "They went out to dinner a few nights ago." She said as if it was no big deal. That was true, she didn't lie. She just didn't add that she interrupted them almost having sex.

Lucas slowly nodded his head. "I see." Was all he said as he continued watching Brooke and Chris.

Meanwhile, Brooke playfully slapped Chris. "You know you want me." Shs said, playfully.

Chris profusely nodded his head. "That I do, Brooke Davis. But...I know you want me too." He said cockily.

Brooke nodded her head, laughing. "I do." She said before hitting him and taking off running.

Chris quickly caught up to her, scooping her up into his arms. She was over his shoulder, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Haley and Lucas quickly caught up to them, and Lucas had to hold himself back from kicking the shit out of Chris.

Chris put Brooke down, not noticing Haley and Lucas.

Brooke didn't notice either, as she settled her hands into the back pockets of Chris's jeans.

With one hand running wildly through her hair, and the other on the small of her back, Chris leaned in and kissed her. Brooke eagerly kissed him back, even slipping her tongue inside of his mouth.

Haley closed her eyes, knowing that this was going to kill Lucas.

Lucas couldn't take it. With tears brimming in his eyes, he yanked Chris away from Brooke as he slammed him against a hard brick wall. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I'm a total insomniac, so you get another chapter. Other than that, I own nothing.

Lucas slammed Chris against the brick wall, his hand firmly pressed against Chris's throat.

Brooke's eyes immediately widened. Letting out a terrified yelp, she tried to grab Lucas's arm. "Lucas! Get off of him!" She screamed, causing a scene.

A police officer noticed the distraught brunette and walked over to the fighting teens. "Is there a problem?" He asked, glancing at the scared girl.

Brooke shook her head profusely."No, officer. There's no problem. Right, Lucas?" She asked in a warning tone, trying to pull Lucas's hand off of Chris.

Lucas broke eye contact with Chris to look at the officer. "No problem. We were just havin a little fun." He said, casting his arms in the air.

The officer looked at Chris, who was rubbing his throat. "Is that true?"

Chris looked at Lucas, then at Brooke. "Yeah." He said as he placed his free hand around her waist.

The police officer nodded his head. "Consider this your warning." Was all he said before walking away.

Brooke looked at Lucas with an evil look in her eyes. "What the hell is your problem?" She asked in a rude tone.

Lucas closed his eyes. He didn't want to tell her that he was in love with her in front of CHRIS. "Can we please talk in private?"

Brooke icily shook her head 'no'. "No, Lucas. We can't. Whatever you have to say, just say it. Right here..Right now."

Lucas threw his hands up in the air. "Forget it, Brooke. You are so stubborn."

Brooke laughed. "Pot calling the kettle. Just tell me."

"NO."

"Yes."

BROOKE, NO!"

"Yes!" She was angry.

"I'm in love with you!" He screamed, his face turning red.

Brooke's eyes clearly widened in shock. "Shutup." Was all she could muster. Even that seemed to come out in a husky whisper.

Chris broke the silence. "I'm sorry. You're what?" He asked Lucas, clearly agitated.

Lucas looked at Chris. "I'm in love with her." He then turned to Brooke. "I'm in love with you." He said, much calmer this time.

Tears brimmed her eyes. "I thought...Peyton." Was all she could seem to get out.

Lucas shook his head. "I love Peyton, I do. As a friend. You're the one I want. The ONLY one I want."

Brooke looked up at him with regret. With a single tear rolling down her cheek, Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Well I've moved on." Was all she said before grabbing Chris's hand and walking away.

Lucas put his head down in shame.

Haley, who had silently watched the entire exchange, hugged her best friend..and brother in law.

Meanwhile, Brooke was silent as she gripped onto Chris's hand for dear life. Once they reached his hotel room again, Brooke let herself inside.

Once he closed the door, Brooke turned to him. "I need to know something..And I need you to be honest with me." Her voice was hoarse and shaky.

Chris slowly nodded his head. "Sure."

"I need to know that this isn't some game for you. That you aren't going to give me up when the next hottie comes to town, Chris. I just gave up a great friendship because of you. I need to know that you're willing to do the same." She put her head in her hands when he was silent.

Chris looked out the window. Things with Brooke were never this serious. They were always fun and playful. Sighing loudly, Chris plopped himself down next to her on the bed. "Brooke, I like you...a lot."

Brooke turned to look at him. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"You're different than all the other girls." He finished. She wasn't going to get some grand 'I love you' out of him just yet, but this would have to do.

Brooke nodded her head, trying to stop the tears from falling. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Think..Naley during the 'nothing else matters'  
scene.

Resting her forehead against his, Brooke spoke. "That's good enough for me, Kellar."

Chris laughed as he wiped some of the tears from her face with his thumbs. "Good, now don't go getting all mushy on me, Princess."

Brooke laughed as she leaned back onto the bed. "Let's go to bed." She said.

Chris laughed as he positioned himself on top of her. "Oh, yess. Let's go to bed." Chris seductively said before leaning down to kiss her.

Once the kiss was broken, Brooke laughed. "This isn't sleeping."

Chris kissed her again. "Who the hell said anything about sleeping?"

Brooke laughed. "Well what do you plan on doing to me, Rockstar?"

Chris gave her a passionate kiss. "I don't know if you've noticed, but EVERY single time we're about to have sex, there's an interruption. There's not this time."

Brooke leaned up to kiss him. "I like the way you think."

After that, no more words were spoken. When they were together, they forgot all about Lucas, and Haley, and music, and parents, and Tree Hill. It was just Chris and Brooke. That had quite a ring to it. Chris and Brooke. Brooke and Chris. Together. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed..But I feel like I have to make something clear. This is NOT a b/l ff. I HATE bl. They are by far my LEAST favorite couple ON OTH. If there is a B/L romance, it will be a c/b/l triangle. I think I have to make that perfectly clear. THIS IS NOT A BROOKE/LUCAS FIC. Thank you for reading my little rage blackout.

Disclaimer: Own nothing/no one.

Brooke let out a heavy sigh. Feeling Chris's even breaths under her put a smile on her face. He was asleep. Looking up at him, she was shocked. How could someone so cocky and arrogant look so adorable while he was asleep? Brooke nestled herself back in Chris's arms, letting out a content sigh.

"You awake?" She heard his raspy voice say.

Brooke smiled, nodding her head against Chris's bare chest. "Yeah, sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Chris kissed the top of her forehead. "Nope, I've been awake the whole time." He laughed slightly. "You were checking me out."

Brooke rolled her eyes before playfully slapping him. "In your dreams."

With that, Brooke wrapped part of the blanket around her bare body. Chris put an arm around Brooke's shoulders as she rested her head on his.

"Yeah, I might have had a few dreams." Chris said, laughing slightly.

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, me too." She said, completely serious.

Chris looked at her. "Yeah?"

Brooke smiled. "Yeah." She said softly, nodding her head.

With that, there was a heavy knock on the door. Chris let out a frustrated sigh, as Brooke put her head in her hands.

"At least we got the sex part done this time." Brooke said, angrily.

Chris laughed slightly as he slipped his jeans on. "Yeah, that's what I should tell the person at the door."

Brooke laughed as she threw a pillow at him. "I don't care WHO it is, or what you say, just make them go the FUCK away."

Chris nodded his head before walking towards the door and opening it.

Rolling his eyes, Chris reached for his shirt, which was placed on the lamp. "Can I help you?"

There was no answer, but Brooke was shocked when the person pushed Chris out of the way and into the room.

A smirk found it's way to Brooke's lips. "Nathan Scott."

Nathan looked on in confusion. "Brooke?"

Brooke nodded her head, slipping on a tiny silk robe. "So, you HAVEN'T forgotten what I look like. Good to know, boytoy."

Nathan's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing here? With...Chris?"

Brooke laughed slightly as she crossed the room over to Chris. Snaking her arms around the back of Chris's bare torso, Brooke kissed his neck.

"We're...friends...amigo's..sex buddies..we're..." Brooke began, but stopped when she saw Nathan's disbelieving face.

Brooke scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Fine, me and rockstar are dating."

Nathan laughed slightly before looking at Chris. "What about Haley?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Chris laughed out loud. "Please, Haley's all yours. All she does is bitch about how much she misses you..or whatever."

Nathan nodded his head. "Whatever." He said, attempting to walk out of the room.

Brooke held up a finger, signalling for Chris to wait one minute. "I'll be right back." She whispered before following Nathan out of the room.

"Nate..Nate..Wait up." She said, jogging to catch up to him.

Nathan turned around to face an agitated Brooke. "What?"

Brooke sighed before punching him in the arm. "FIRST OFF: DON'T MAKE ME RUN TO CATCH UP TO YOU, JACKASS." Noticing the stares they were recieving, Brooke lowered her voice down to a hasty whisper. "Second, You will STOP being Nathan Scott: the arrogant, annoying, brooding ASSHOLE, and START being Nathan Scott:  
sexy, confident, MARRIED guy."

Nathan sighed. "Why does it matter to you?"

Brooke slapped his shoulder again. "Because...I have been the one taking CARE of tutor wife while she cries her pretty little eyes out. Time with TG is great and all, but time with her takes away from sex time with Chris. I don't even know how slash IF I'm going home, considering YOUR brother, also known as MY ex boyfriend went totally Summer of Sam on us." Brooke finished, completely out of breath.

Nathan put his hands up. "Too much information, Brooke."

Brooke sighed, frustrated. "Just go talk to her. And...see if you can work something out with Lucas."

Nathan laughed. "That's what this is about. You want me to talk to Luke for you."

Brooke guiltily smiled. "Maybe...a little. BUT..I still want you and TG to work things out. PLLLLLLEEEASSSEEEE Nathan."

Nathan nodded his head. "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

Brooke threw her hands up triumphantly. "YESSSS! Thank you." She said before wrapping her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

Nathan broke the hug as he walked towards the elevator. Turning around, he spoke. "Hey, Brooke?"

Brooke looked at him. "Yeah?"

Nathan smiled. "Thanks..And uhh..Be careful. You're a great person."

Brooke smiled as she nodded her head. "You too, Nate. You too."

Nathan nodded his head before dissapearing into the elevator.

Brooke stared back to where he previously stood, before walking back into Chris's hotel room.

Who knew that Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott would actually have a heart to heart? 


	6. Chapter 6

I only got like..one review for the last chapter, but I guess I'll keep writing.:sigh:

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything

Nathan practically ran towards the hotel suite that Haley and Lucas were sharing. Banging on the door, he was relieved to see that Lucas answered.

"Hey, man." Lucas said, a smile spreading across his face.

Nathan smiled back, slightly nervous. "Hey, Luke. Can I uhh...Come in?"

Lucas just noticed that he was blocking the enterance to the room. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said laughing. Taking a step to the side, he allowed Nathan enterance to the room. "So, uh..Haley's not here right now. She's at the store, but she should be back soon, I think."

Nathan sat down on the couch. "I'll talk to Haley later. Right now I wanna talk to you. Sit." Nathan said, pointing to the chair that was placed across the couch.

Lucas laughed. "Okay, dad. Whatever you say." He said before planting himself down in the chair.

"You're being a dick." Nathan said, straight to the point.

Lucas furrowed his brow in confusion. "Uhhh..What?"

Nathan laughed. "With the whole Brooke situation. Why can't you just be happy for her?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Would you be happy for Haley if you found out that she wanted to be with Chris instead of you?" He asked his little brother, accusingly.

Nathan shook his head 'no'. "No, but it's a different situation. Me and Haley are married."

Lucas let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, when it's convienient to you." He said, his words sharp.

Nathan stood up, hovering over his older brother. "Look, Brooke asked me to talk to you. Now I think I understand why. You're being a total douche. Haley's my wife. No matter what bullshit she does, I still love her. You wanna talk about convienience? Peyton is happy now that Jake's back-- so I guess that leaves Brooke. You want Brooke when it's CONVIENIENT to YOU." Nathan was furious at this point. Not too long ago, the only true friends he had were Peyton, Brooke, and Tim.

Lucas put his head down in shame. "I love her." He said, his voice quiet and raspy.

Nathan nodded his head. "Then let her go."

"Wow, that's deep. Are you speaking from experience?" Asked a nervous Haley from the door.

The Scott brothers turned to her, Lucas standing up. "I think I owe Brooke an apology. I'll leave you two married kids alone." He said, sending Nathan a wink.

Nathan nodded his head. "Thanks, Luke."

Lucas simply waved to both of them before exiting out of the hotel room.

Haley put her bags down before nervously crossing the room over to her husband. "It's good to see you." She said, tears threatening her eyes.

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah, you too."

There was an akward silence, but Nathan broke it.

"When I got to New York, I went to Chris's room. He answered the door shirtless, with his belt buckle un-done." He said, laughing sadly. "The first thing that came to my mind was 'You're too late-- you already lost her.'" Nathan let out a heavy sigh. "I pushed past Chris-- but was completely SHOCKED to see Brooke."

Haley laughed sadly, not bothering to wipe the tears away from her face.

"Then Brooke and I talked...Like old times..And she made me see that I love you, and that I don't wanna give up on us." Nathan finished, putting his head down.

Haley let out a tiny sob. "I'm sorry for making you hurt, Nathan."

Nathan nodded his head. "It's okay-- I mean..It's not OKAY..But it will be." Was all he said as he gathered her sobbing form into his arms.

"I love you, Nathan." Haley said quietly.

Nathan kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Hales."

Meanwhile, Brooke and Chris were playing Monopoly in his hotel room.

"Ha-Ha. You're ass is in jail...again." Brooke said, triumphantly.

Chris let out a heavy sigh. "What the hell? I think you're cheating! I've been in jail more times than I've rolled the fuckin dice."

Brooke smiled before clinging to her heart. "Christopher Kellar, I, Brooke Penelope Davis, Would NEVER cheat."

Chris smiled before messing up her hair. "Don't EVER call me Christopher again."

Brooke playfully rolled her eyes. Their banter was broken up by a knock on the door.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders before getting up to answer it.

"Lucas.." She trailed off, shocked to see him here.

Lucas looked at her uncomfortably. "Yeah, well..I stopped by your room, and uhh...you weren't there. So I figured you were with Chris." He said, shooting out Chris's name like venom.

Brooke akwardly nodded her head. "Oh...cool. Well...do you wanna come in?"

Lucas thought for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah, as long as I'm not interrupting anything."

Brooke laughed. "Please, Luke. It's not like we're having seeeex..." She began, but stopped. "I'm sorry." She said, putting her hand up to her mouth.

Lucas tried to shrug it off. "No, it's cool. I actually came here to apologize. I better go. I'm sorry, Brooke." He said sincerely, before quickly walking away.

Brooke stood there, watching him go with a sad look on her face. "Yeah, me too." She said quietly. 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay--so I at least know that SOMEONE is reading my fic, and for that person who reviewed, I'll keep writing. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Nope--own nothing.

Lucas ran a comb through his hair as he finished brushing his teeth. "Dude, you don't think this is going to be even a little weird? I mean..Chris Kellar out slutted the both of us." He said, sounding an awful lot like Brooke.

Nathan laughed as he fixed the collar on his button down shirt. "Look, Haley really wants me to come to this concert. And there's no way in hell I'm going to go with JUST Brooke Davis. That's like a death wish." He said, laughing slightly.

Brooke, Nathan, and Lucas were going to see Haley and Chris,along with The Wreckers and Gavin Degraw, in concert tonight. Lucas was most definately NOT looking forward to it.

"Look, I apologized to Brooke. I don't know why things are still so weird between us." Lucas said as he emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed.

"They're weird..because you told her you were in love with her. I think that means that things can be a little akward." Nathan said, holding his thumb and index finger close together to prove his point.

Lucas rolled his eyes before grabbing his keys. "Ready?" He asked, already heading out the door.

Nathan didn't answer. He simply walked out of the hotel room. Lucas followed in suit, making his way towards Brooke's room.

Knocking on the door impatiently, Nathan gasped when Brooke answered. He was never one to think Brooke was hot, but Good Lord. She was wearing a red strapless dress, and her hair was in soft curls.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Brooke smirked. "Come on, boys. You can pick your jaws up off the floor later." With that, she stepped between them, and began walking down the hallway.

Nathan sent a glance towards Lucas, who looked like he was going to throw up. "This is one fucked up God." Lucas said under his breath, referring to how beautiful Brooke looked...for Chris.

Nathan laughed slightly before walking towards the elevator.

Lucas banged his head against the hotel room door, before reluctantly following his brother.

Once they arrived at the sold out concert, Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan made their way backstage. Brooke spotted a blonde bimbo all over Chris, touching his shoulder, and giving him one of those totally fake, obnoxious laughs.

Brooke rolled her eyes, saying "Excuse me." to Nathan and Lucas, who were talking to Haley.

Smiling, she joined in the fake laughter. "He has crabs." She said as she made her way over, her face completely serious.

The girl stopped laughing, looking over at Brooke. "I'm sorry..You are?" She asked, icily.

Brooke smiled. "I'm.." She began, but Chris cut her off.

"This is Brooke..my girlfriend." He said, stressing 'girlfriend'.

The girl looked between the two before nodding her head. "Oh..uhh..I have to go. Do you know where Gavin's room is?" She asked, trying not to be obvious.

Chris laughed slightly, slipping his hand around Brooke's waist-- out of habit. "Yeah.. it's uhh..down the hall. Third room on the left."

The girl nodded her head, quickly waving to the couple. "Bye." She said before scurrying down the hallway.

Brooke laughed slightly, turning to him. "Uhh..Question: Didn't you tell me that you guys don't really have dressing rooms? More like...cubicles?" She asked,  
smiling.

Chris tried to stifle his laughter, nodding his head. "Third door on the right--also known as the broom closet."

Brooke smiled before leaning up to kiss him. "Now THAT'S my boyfriend."

Meanwhile, Lucas barely registered what Haley and Nathan were talking about. He was too busy staring at Brooke. The way she laughed, or the way she flips her long chocolate hair, or the way her eyes light up when she sees...HIM.

"So then, I was like 'Lucas smells soooo fucking bad.'" Haley said, seeing if he was paying attention. He wasn't.

"Lucas, you could at least PRETEND you're listening to me." Haley said, frustrated. She may be the only one, but she definately supported Brooke and Chris together. It was adorable. In an..overly sexual, egomaniac, beautiful people kind of way.

Lucas looked over at Haley, finally tearing his eyes away from Brooke. "Sorry, what?" He asked, not really meaning it.

Haley rolled her eyes, but was cut off by Joey D. , the tour manager. "Haley, Chris.. Let's go. You can mingle with the little people later on." He said in a frustrated tone before hastily walking away.

Haley rolled her eyes before kissing Nathan. "I'll see you after the show, right?"

Nathan laughed. "If you're asking me if I'm going to bail again, the answer's NO." He said, reading her thoughts.

Haley smiled. "Good." Was all she said before kissing his hand. "I love you."

Nathan smiled. "I love you too, Hales."

Haley simply walked away, playfully pushing Chris on her way out.

Chris rolled his eyes before kissing Brooke. "I'll talk to you soon." Was all he said before walking towards the stage. It sounded kind of cryptic..the way he stressed 'soon'.

The trio watched Haley perform, sounding amazing.

"Next, I'm going to bring out Chris Kellar!" She said, sounding totally peppy.

The crowd went wild. One thing was for sure-- the girls definately liked him.

Stepping onto the stage with his guitar, Chris sat down next to Haley. "How is everyone tonight?" He asked in his usual husky voice.

The crowd again went wild.

"As most of you know, Haley and I usually do 'When the Stars Go Blue' together." He said, smiling.

Haley then spoke. "But tonight, we're going to do things a little bit different. I won't be singing." Haley's smile was huge. This was soo exciting. Chris could definately be sweet when he wanted to.

Chris then stood up and walked backstage. The camera following him, so that the audience could see what was happening on the big screen. Walking towards Brooke,  
Lucas, and Nathan, he stopped in front of Brooke. "Will you sing with me?" He asked her with puppy dog eyes.

Brooke's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Come on." Was all Chris said as he scooped her up in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder.

Walking onto the stage, Chris laughed. Sitting Brooke down in the chair, he spoke. "New York City, I would like you to meet my girlfriend..Brooke Davis."

Brooke put her head in her hands, embarrassed.

Chris laughed into the microphone. "Come on, Davis. Since when do YOU get embarrassed?"

Brooke looked up at him, trying to stay angry. "Since you.." She began, but Chris stuck the mic in her face.

Brooke hastily grabbed it, a smile playing her face. "SINCE you brought me on stage with you and tutor girl...In front of all of these people." She said, never breaking eye contact with her boyfriend.

Chris took the mic back, smiling. "Just so all of you know, Tutor girl is Haley." He said, turning to the audience. With that, he kneeled in front of Brooke.

"I want you to be here because you and my music are the two things I love more than anything in this world..and I wanted you to meet eachother." He said sweetly.

A big round of 'awwwwwwwwwww' made it's way around the stadium. Brooke laughed through her tears. "I love you too." She whispered to him.

Chris smiled. "I know." He said before standing up, and taking his seat between Brooke and Haley. "So, New York, what do you say to a 'When the Stars Go Blue'  
duet with Brooke?"

The crowd now went wild.

Brooke smiled. "Okay..under one condition." She said into his microphone.

"Anything." Chris said, locking eyes with her.

Brooke smiled. "You NEVER do this again."

Chris laughed before rolling his eyes. "Let's go, Loser." He said, still laughing. Brooke smiled wide. Who knew name-calling could be so fun..AND sound so damn sexy?..

Chris strummed the opening notes, as Brooke began to sing. Haley walked over and gave Brooke her microphone, before sitting back down.

"Where do you go when you're lonely?"

"Where do you go when you're blue?"

"Where do you go when you're lonely? I'll follow you, when the stars go blue." They finished, their hands laced together.

The crowd went insane. Brooke turned to Chris and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, before standing up and waving to the audience as she walked off stage.

Once she returned from backstage, everyone was telling her 'Congratulations' and 'Great Job.'. She reached the couch, only to find Nathan.

Confusion was written all over her face. "Where's Luke?" She asked, worried.

Nathan looked up at her. "He left. For good." He said, dead serious.

Brooke sat there shocked. "What! Why? Is he okay? What happened? " She said, all in one breath.

Nathan nodded towards the stage. "You..Chris." Was all he said.

Brooke put her head in her hands. "So..what? He's driving back to Tree Hill? Just like that! He TOLD me that he was okay with being FRIENDS." She said,  
tears threatening to spill over.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

With that, Brooke stormed out of the small stadium in search of Lucas. One thing was for sure. When and IF she found him, things DEFINATELY weren't going to be pretty. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Brooke was furious. Still in her red dress, she practically stomped off the train. "Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina." The announcer said. Brooke let out a huff as she hailed a taxi.

Once a driver pulled over, Brooke threw herself inside. "Karen's Cafe'." She said, not in the mood for small talk.

The driver simply nodded his head. Exactly seventeen minutes later, the cab pulled up to the dimly lit cafe'. "Thanks." She said, throwing the driver a twenty dollar bill before getting out of the cab.

Not bothering to accept the change, she charged up to the cafe', and opened the door. Brooke took notice of Karen and Lucas eating chilli.

Lucas looked up, hearing the door jingle. He was shocked to see Brooke Davis. "Brooke." He said, barely above a whisper.

Brooke looked at Lucas, furious. She thought that the second she saw him, words would come to her. They didn't. "Don't." She said, taking a step closer to him. "Don't say a word."

Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding his head.

Brooke blinked back the tears as she spoke. "I was in love with you, Lucas. Do you know what you did? You CHEATED on me with my BEST FRIEND." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Now, I moved on. I'm happy, and having fun. You shouldn't be ALLOWED to ruin that for me. You're NOT allowed. I won't let you." Brooke let the last part out as a whimper, letting a single tear cascade down her cheek.

Karen looked between the two before standing up. "I'm gonna uhh...go." She said, grabbing the empty bowls, and dissapearing into the back of the cafe'.

Brooke put her head in her hands. "I'm in love with him." She said, almost in a whisper.

Lucas's eyes shot up to meet hers. "You're WHAT?" He asked, not believing his ears.

Brooke choked back a sob. "I'm in love with him, Lucas. I'm begging you not to do this to me."

Lucas looked at her, a confused expression on his face. "Do what?"

Brooke let out another heavy sob. "Don't make me love you." She swallowed before continuing. "I love you, Lucas. I do. And I love Chris. The only difference is that when I'm with Chris, I'm happy."

Lucas felt tears sting his eyes. "And when you're with me?" He asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

Brooke shrugged. "All I feel is hurt, and betrayal..well..that's what I used to feel. Now when I look at you, I see my friend, the guy I used to date. My first love." She said the last part with a small, sad smile playing on her lips.

Lucas leaned over and kissed her. The kiss was gentle at first, growing more passionate. Brooke got completely caught up in the moment, not stopping.

Brooke pushed Lucas off of her, a few minutes into the kiss. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." She said, sorrow and regret flooding her features.

Lucas nodded his head, hoping the tears wouldn't fall from his eyes. "Brooke, you were my first love too."

Brooke laughed a little before taking the seat next to him. "No I wasn't, Lucas."

Lucas looked over at her in confusion.

Brooke noticed this, and continued talking. "I wasn't your first love. Ya see, I know this curly haired goldilocks girl, and I'm pretty sure that SHE was your first love...maybe even still is." She said, through her tears.

As much as it had hurt her to see Lucas and Peyton together, she couldn't deny the connection they had.

Lucas looked down. "Brooke.." He began, but Brooke put her hand up to silence him.

"Luke, she was in love with you too." Brooke said, trying to make him feel better. "I was just..an obstacle. I won't do that again, Lucas. I'm happier with Chris than I ever have been. Please don't tell me you love me just to win some...testosterone battle."

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand. "I really do care about you, Brooke."

Brooke nodded her head, letting a few more tears escape her eyes. "But you don't love me." Was all she said before standing up and walking out of the cafe'.

Once she reached the fresh air, Brooke ran towards her house. There was no way she would be able to go back to New York tonight.

After ruining her new pair of Coach Sandals, Brooke arrived to the mansion she calls home. Opening the door, she didn't even bother to call out to her parents.  
They had already left for California. As a matter of fact, nothing was in the house. It was completely bare.

Brooke blankly walked around the house, remembering. She remembered everything from being bit by a stray dog in the backyard when she was eight, to crying her eyes out in her oversized bedroom over Lucas Scott at sixteen.

Sitting in the center of her livingroom, with four candles, Brooke took out her cell phone. Dialing the number she had grown to know by heart, she heard the voice that she so desperately needed to hear.

"Hello?" Asked the voice.

"I love you." Brooke said softly.

The masculine voice laughed. "I love you too, Munchkin."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, Chris. Shutup."

Chris ignored her, continuing to laugh. "What's up? Where are you?"

Brooke paused. What was the best thing to do? Should she lie about following Lucas, or should she tell the truth?

"I uhh..." She began. Closing her eyes, she regained her composure. "I got a phone call from Peyton. She said she missed me, so I decided to have a surprise slumber party." Right after she said it, Brooke silently cursed herself for lying.

"I gotta go. Manicures and stuff." She said, trying desperately to choke back the sob that was forming in her throat.

Chris laughed. "Yeah, I should go too. I'll talk to you later, Davis."

Brooke nodded her head. Closing her eyes, she spoke. "I love you."

Chris laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

With that, Brooke hung up the phone, chucking it across the room. It hit a wall, smashing into a million tiny pieces.

Brooke wasn't sure why she was so upset. Was it because she lied to Chris? Was it because Lucas kissed her? Was it because she didn't stop him? Was it because for one split second, she enjoyed it?

Brooke angrily grabbed a stool that was left from the painters and chucked it across the room. "AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, letting her anger out.

Chris smiled through the phone. "Yeah? Well tell goldilocks I said hi." Was all he said.

Brooke let a tear escape. Why did he trust her so much? 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. It's probably going to be the last...sadly.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

Brooke woke up on a cold, hard floor. "What the?..." She trailed off, forgetting where she was. Sitting up, she remembered last nights events. The concert with Chris, Lucas, the kiss, trashing her livingroom, everything. Putting her head in her hands, Brooke stood up and grabbed her purse.

"One last stop." She said to herself as she walked out the door, cell phone in pieces. Walking to the cafe' took forever. Once she entered, she saw that it was filled with people eating breakfast.

Walking up to Karen, who was taking a couple's order, Brooke spoke. "Karen, I know you're kind of like..busy," Brooke said, looking at the couple.

Karen nodded her head, telling the couple to hold on for one second. Grabbing Brooke's elbow, she brought her into the corner of the room. "He's in the back"  
Was all she said before walking back over to the hungry customers.

Brooke nodded her head, thankful that she didn't have to explain herself to Karen. Walking towards the back, Brooke felt more comfortable with Lucas than she had in a long time. She now had something with him that she hadn't had before. Closure. Now, she just needed him to have it too.

Plopping down next to him on the couch, Brooke spoke. "I'm going back to New York, and I'm going to tell Chris everything." She said, her voice completely calm.

Lucas thought for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah, you probably should." He spoke so quietly that Brooke had to strain to hear him.

"I lied to him last night." Brooke said, refusing to look at Lucas.

Lucas didn't move, expecting her to finish.

Brooke caught on to what he meant, and continued talking. "He called, and I told him that Peyton begged me to come home so we could have a sleepover."

Lucas nodded his head again, before sending her a sideways glance. "Why did you lie?"

Brooke, still refusing to look at Lucas, shrugged her shoulders. "Cuz' I didn't want him to get jealous.. Because I needed to have this alone time with you.  
So I could get closure. And I have...gotten it." She finished, finally having the courage to look at him.

Lucas had tears brewing in his eyes, but not one fell. Nodding his head, he quietly spoke. "Yeah, me too." He laughed a little before continuing. "It hurt like hell, and it still does, but I think we finally have some closure."

Brooke smiled before leaning over and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Once it broke, Brooke stood up. "Goodbye, Lucas." She said before walking out of the cafe'.

Lucas let a single tear slip before letting out a genuine smile. "Goodbye, Brooke."

Brooke ran towards the train station, not even bothering to call a taxi. The next train to New York was leaving in two minutes, and she was at least half a mile away.

Once she finally arrived, Brooke practically collided with the man collecting tickets on the train. "I'm sorry." Brooke said, completely out of breath.

The man nodded his head, gesturing for her to take a seat.

Brooke obeyed, sitting down next to a woman and her two children. "Hi." Brooke said, sending the woman a small smile.

The woman smiled back at her.

"Tickets?" The man asked, holding out his hand. Brooke's eyes widened in shock. Shit. She forgot to buy a ticket. "Uhh, how much is it to buy one?" She asked,  
sifting through her purse for some cash.

"Fifteen dollars." The man said, impatiently tapping his foot.

Brooke nodded her head nervously, going back to her purse. Giving up, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Look, I don't have any money. I have no money,  
and I have been wearing the same damn dress for two days. I just want to go home to my boyfriend and tell him that I love him." She finished, crying a little.

The man rolled his eyes, holding out his hand. "Fifteen dollars."

Brooke cried a little more, before speaking. "Look, I went to Tree Hill RUNNING after my ex, thinking there might be some..phantom left over feelings there,  
but there weren't. We got major closure, and I needed it. But see, I lied to my boyfriend, and now I feel like this horrible girlfriend, and I just want to go ho.." She began, but stopped realizing that she called New York..with Chris..home TWICE already. "To New York." She corrected herself.

The woman sitting next to Brooke sifted through her purse and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a love story." She said, winking at Brooke.

Brooke dried her eyes, giving the woman a greatful smile.

Once the man went away, Brooke spoke. "Look, I am so sorry. If you give me your address, I swear to you I will pay you back." Brooke said, seriously.

The woman held out her hand for Brooke to stop talking. "Not necessary." Was all she said.

Brooke slowly nodded her head, smiling. "Thank you." She said, genuinely.

The woman smiled at Brooke before gathering her children. "This is my stop." She said before stepping off of the train.

Okay, I lied. I didn't feel like making this the last chapter. there's probably going to be one more.. I hope you guys liked it! 


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, yeah.. I'm a bad updater. Trust me, Tiff yelled at me :( anyway, this is it. think of that as the hiatus before the final episode? lol

Brooke got off of the train, automatically trying to hail a taxie. With what felt like a million bags in her hands, it proved to be a bit difficult. "Damnit!" She mumbled, trying to keep all of her bags in her hands.

The taxi stopped, and popped the trunk, without getting out of the car. Brooke rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks." She stated, loud enough for the asshole to hear.

Letting out a huff, Brooke plopped herself down in the backseat. Telling him the address, she stared out the window. This was it. Brooke Davis was no longer going to be afraid of love. This time, she was going to embrace it. So what if it ended in failure?  
It's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all, right?

Once the cab stopped, Brooke grumbled out a thank you. She really wasn't in the giving mood. Here she was, in front of Chris's New York City hotel...again. She handed the driver a fifty dollar bill, insisting that he keep the change. Who knows? Maybe he's in a bad mood because his wife has cancer. Ya never know.

Grabbing all of her bags, she walked into the elevator. She remembered the almost elevator sex, which brought a wide smile to her face. God, she was so in love with him.

Once Brooke reached his hotel room, she used her key card to unlock the door. "Surprise!" She yelled, but quickly snapped out of her chipper mood.

Chris was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, looking out of the window. "What are you doing?" Brooke asked, scared.  
What had happened? Did someone die? All of these questions were racing through her mind as she sat down next to him.

Chris let out a dry laugh. "So, um, Peyton called." He said, still not looking Brooke in the eyes.

Brooke's eyes immediately widened in shock. Shit. Tears filled them, now knowing why Chris was so upset.

She tried to think of something to say, but nothing would come out. "I'm...I..." She stammered, unsure of what exactly he wanted to hear.

Chris cut her off, anyway. "She said that she went to the cafe' and saw you and Lucas kissing. She wanted to know the details of how you got back together in New York." He shot out, bitterly.

Brooke swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "What'd you say?" She asked, afraid to know the answer.

Chris, still not looking at her, spoke. "I told her that you met some sorry asshole, who fell for you. He made you realize how much you and Lukie were meant to be." With that, Chris stood up, ready to leave the room.

Brooke grabbed his arm, tears cascading down her cheeks. "It wasn't.. I.. NO!" Was all she was able to get out.

Chris turned around, and Brooke was shocked to find tears in his eyes as well. "Brooke, DON'T."

Brooke held a firm grip on his arm, not letting go. "But you got it all wrong!" She said, making him look her in the eye. "You see, being with Lucas made me realize that you and ME were meant to be." Brooke said, desperately. She wanted..no..needed, more than anything for him to understand her situation.

"It's not like.. I needed to choose between you." Brooke sighed, running a hand through her long, chocolate brown hair. "Cuz'  
it's been you from the start." She admitted, a faint smile on her face. "It was you when we made out in the elevator, it was you when we played monopoly on your bed, it was you when we made love.. yes.. love.. not sex..." She said, seriously. "It was you when you brought me out on stage." She sighed. "And it's you now."

Chris swallowed, before looking her in the eye. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" He asked, his raspy voice more so than usual.

Brooke smiled. "Cuz' you feel it in your heart." She said, touching his heart. "Just like I know in mine that you're gonna forgive me." Brooke added, cockily.

Chris smiled a bit, making the mood much lighter. "Oh, really?" He asked, leaning towards her.

Brooke nodded her head, cupping his face into her tiny hands. "Really." She said, biting her bottom lip.

Chris's smile turned into a wide grin, as he leaned in and captured her lips with his. The kiss was perfect. Passionate, yet gentle.

As a little girl, Brooke Davis never believed in fairy tales. She thought that Cinderella was a liar, and Sleeping Beauty didn't exist. Now, if you ask her, she'll tell you that not only she believes in them, but she lived through one.

This was her story. She searched for sixteen years, trying to find her true love. She realized that love is sacrafice, that it hurts like hell, and that SOMETIMES, opposites DON'T attract. SOMETIMES, your other half, is YOU..In pants.

THE END

AUTHORS NOTE: I know.. i suck. i hope no one forgot about this fic. 


End file.
